


John's reaction (a sequel to wanking!sherlock from part 4)

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Painting, Face-Fucking, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John totally knows that Sherlock uses his old army photos for wanking. He doesn't mind. Porn ensues. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's reaction (a sequel to wanking!sherlock from part 4)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).



> basically a sequel to [THIS NSFW ART](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3521966)

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/113395379468/30-day-otp-challenge-nsfw-version-day-5)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/45462.html)

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/113960/113960_original.jpg)   


[click here for original size and no blurriness](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/113960/113960_original.jpg)


End file.
